The Wicked Witch
by ShelbieRae
Summary: "Malfoy!" the horrid and incredibly loud voice screeched from inside HER office. "Oh yes my wonderful and gracious boss what is it I can do for you on this lovely afternoon," his voice laced heavily with sarcasm. Just some office fun for my two favorite characters and favorite couple! Definite smut! Enjoy!


**A/N: Just a short, smutty one-shot that my horribly crafty mind thought up! Enjoy! R &R!**

"Malfoy!" the horrid and incredibly loud voice screeched from inside HER office. Draco banged his head against his desk exactly three times before putting on his kissing-ass smile and strode into her office replying, "Oh yes my wonderful and gracious boss what is it I can do for you on this lovely afternoon," his voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

Granger smirked at him in a sinful way that should be illegal and his had to contain his groan before she answered, "You better watch that pretty mouth of yours or I'll have to... wash it out." She ended the sentence with a sultry lick to her lips and Malfoy felt his knees go slightly weak.

She got up and walked around her desk to stand in front of him and started playing with his tie with a predatory look in her eyes. Draco gulped. Uh oh, this couldn't be good. Draco played this scenario out in his head several times and in no situation did he come out on top. Nothing could stop Granger when she wanted something. And Draco couldn't stop giving it to her. That was the problem.

She started backing him up until he hit her desk and she pulled him down by his tie and began kissing him roughly. She swiped her tongue along his bottom lip and he groaned in response, opening up his mouth and inviting her tongue in to play. His hands wandered down and grabbed her arse and squeezed lightly. Her hips moved forward and ground into already apparent hard on.

She broke away from his lips and took a big gasping breath. She pushed him out of the way and threw all of the objects off her desk before she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on top of the desk and climbed on top of him.

"Eager are we Granger?" he questioned with a smirk. She smiled at him sweetly before moving her hips forward and grinding her center against him once again. His hips involuntarily bucked up and she moaned at the friction that was being created between the two of them.

He gripped her hips and ground out, "I need you. NOW!" he emphasized this with ripping her blouse open and sending buttons flying everywhere.

Hermione took his hands in her grasp and slammed them down on the desk. "Tsk, tsk, Malfoy, we must be patient."

Draco cried out in frustration and grinded into her center once more, trying to find the delicious friction he desired.

"If you aren't going to behave, Malfoy, I'm going to have to bind you, is that what you want?"

Although Draco secretly thought that he would not mind at all, he could not let his minx know this, or he would never regain control of the situation.

His face must have said it all because the exceptional woman on top of him chuckled deep in her throat, and grabbed her wand. She said a small incantation under her breath, and ropes began to wrap themselves around his wrists.

Draco's eyes widened when he realized that he was at her mercy, and she could quite literally have her way with him; he had absolutely no power to stop her either.

She began shedding her ripped blouse, slowly and tantalizingly, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Draco struggled with his restraints, trying to break free just so he could _touch_ her at the very least. The restraints held fast and he was immobile. Hermione chuckled above him again.

"The more you struggle, love, the harder this will be for you," she murmured.

Draco finally gave in; there was no escaping, and he wasn't sure he actually wanted to. There was something alluring about the idea of Hermione taking complete control over him and-

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt her delicate hands running up his chest to pinch his nipples lightly. His hips bucked and he let out a surprised yell at the intense feeling of her touch. The things this woman did to him!

The next thing he knew she was kissing him softly, letting her tongue play with his, while her hands explored his chest. Suddenly, her hands gripped the lapels of his shirt and ripped it open, much like he had done to hers not moments before.

"Hey!" he protested, "This is one of my best shirts!"

She zeroed her gaze in on him, and reminded him, "I'm in charge here, and you don't get to complain about what I do. If it's such a big deal, I'll buy you a new one."

Draco just nodded, though he was not at all upset about his shirt; he was just upset that her shirt was the only thing that had currently left her body.

Draco did not have to be disappointed for long, because Hermione slipped off his lap and onto her feet. Meeting his gaze, she slowly slipped her skirt down, past her hips, and, finally, to the floor. Draco groaned low in his throat at the sight of her scantily-clad arse, and the magnificent view he had.

Hermione tipped her head to the side, eyes still boring into his. "Do you know how good you look trussed up like this, love? Do you know how much I want to lick-" Hermione paused and licked his down his chest, "every-", Hermione pauses again as her tongue slowly travels downward, "inch of you."

Hermione had finally reached the tent that was growing in his trousers. Her hot breath was fanning across his growing erection, and he could barely contain the moan that ripped through his throat.

"Hermione, don't." he whispered through clenched teeth. If she put her mouth on him, he was done for before they had even begun. "Let me taste you," he murmured, looking into her brown pools.

Hermione shot him a smirk worthy of a Malfoy, and nodded her head. She shed her thin underwear, and tossed them to the side. Slowly, she climbed up his body until he was eye-level with her wet silkiness. She was so _wet_ for him, he nearly came in his shorts.

Meeting her eyes, he took one long, slow, tantalizing lick, tasting her sweet nectar on his tongue. Hermione's head snapped back, and her body spasmed.

" _Yes_ ," she hissed in pleasure, "just like that."

Slowly, she began grinding her hips in rhythm with the laps of his tongue. Draco was lapping up her juices for all he was worth, she tasted so _good_. He let his tongue dance around her sensitive bud, and alternated between long licks and slow circles.

He could tell she was nearing her climax; her face was screwed up in concentration, and her pussy was gushing. She was nearing the proverbial edge of oblivion. Draco clamped his mouth around her nub, and sucked gently, while pressing his tongue down.

Hermione came all over his face with a shriek, riding out her high, looking like an absolute goddess, and somewhere in the back of Draco's mind he thought that there was no way someone didn't hear the angel above him succumb to pleasure.

Once Hermione came down from her high, Draco's attention focused back on his aching member. He needed her now, and there was no exception. Come hell or high water, he was going to burry himself inside her.

He looked her dead in the eyes, and commanded, "Untie me. _Now._ "

Hermione climbed off of him and obeyed quickly. As soon as his hands were free, he grabbed her around the waist, and hauled her on top of the desk. She sprawled on her back and opened her legs in an inviting manner. Draco could barely wait to drill his cock inside her.

He yanked his trousers and boxers off in one swift movement, and buried his cock deep in her cunt, still soaked with her earlier release. Draco threw his head back at the feeling of his cock buried inside her. Surely there was no better feeling than this.

Without giving her much time to adjust to his length, he brought himself almost all the way out, and slammed back in. Hermione yelled in pleasure and shock, and threw her arms back to clutch the side of the desk to prepare for his onslaught of thrusts.

With Hermione prepared, he began pistoning in and out of her, feeling the tip of his cock hitting deep within her. Hermione can barely contain her shrieks of pleasure, as she feels his cock hitting the perfect spot, putting her on the edge of oblivion again.

It's not long before Draco feels his release rising in the pit of his stomach. He is vaguely aware that Hermione is nearing the edge as well, and begins thrusting as hard and fast as his body is capable of. He feels his balls slapping against her underside, and her hips meeting him, thrust for thrust.

Draco reaches down and begins rubbing her sensitive nub, urging her towards her finish. Her face contorts in concentration, before she releases and succumbs to her orgasm with a cry of pure pleasure. He feels her clamp down on his like a vice, and he finally reaches his high. With a yell, he begins spurting his hot seed deep within her, collapsing on top of her with exertion.

The sound of labored breathing is all that could be heard in Hermione's small office, as Draco and Hermione attempted to regulate their breathing and return to normal.

Once Draco felt as though he could stand up without falling, he straightened up and pulled his pants back on. He found his shirt and began to mend to the rips and torn off buttons. Hermione followed suit, and soon they both looked arguably ready to face the rest of the work day.

"So, what is it that you needed, Miss Granger?" Draco asked, his voice back to one of professionalism and poise.

Hermione straightened her back and handed Draco a folder, "I need you to deliver this to the Minister; it contains information important to the case we're currently working on."

Draco nodded and took the folder from her. Before he could exit the office, he heard Hermione clear her throat.

"Oh, and Draco?" she said politely.

"Yes, ma'am?" he retorted respectfully.

"Do try to focus on the task at hand. We wouldn't want anyone getting distracted at work, now would we?" she said with a smirk.

Draco shot a smirk right back in her direction and agreed, "No, we certainly would not."

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
